


She Robs Me Of Breath

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mommy Kink, corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma doesn't like corsets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Robs Me Of Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: corset

‘Ugh! Corsets squish your innards together! Whoever made them was probably a torturer by day.’

‘Is that so?’

Emma turned around and was rendered speechless by her mother in a corset.

‘Still don’t like corsets?’ asked Snow White, her hair, long since grown to its original length, was tied up but with dangling ringlets framing her face.

Emma made peculiar hybrid whimper-squeak as she took in the rest of her mother’s outfit.

Of COURSE she would be wearing a black corset. All the better to accentuate her pale complexion with. Pair that with the sinfully short AND tight skirt… and well, Snow momentarily lost her amusement as it appeared that Emma was not breathing.

‘Emma? Baby, are you okay?’

She stepped closer, her sweet scent jolting Emma back into the present.

‘ _Mommy…_ ’

Snow White breathed a sigh of relief, kissing Emma gently.

‘Has my Baby changed her mind about corsets?’

‘Okay in moderation,’ muttered Emma, leaning forward to keep her forehead touching Snow’s. ‘And only on Mommy.’

‘I can agree with that,’ replied Snow softly.

Snow smiled as she felt wandering fingers fiddle with the hem of her skirt. She used her right hand to guide that adventurous hand underneath the skirt. Emma let out a pleasantly surprised gasp at her digits touching pure wetness, unhampered by cloth of any kind.

‘See Baby? See how happy Mommy is that you like seeing her in a corset?’


End file.
